Primmy
by Neverland1heart
Summary: A girl named Primmy becomes lost.


A girl of six years old sat in the back seat of an old car. The car looked like it had been used for years and probably had trouble running from time to time. Inside the car was a mess. Trash was all over the back seats, front seats, in the floor, anywhere there was room. There were wrappers, disposable cups, straws, plastic utensils, and bags. The little girl moved around in her seat. Her mom had been gone a long time now. Hours it seemed. The girl couldn't be sure how long exactly, but the sun was starting to set, and the sun had seemed high in the sky before. She hadn't had lunch yet.

The girl tried the handle on the car door. It opened. It wouldn't always. As she stood up she brushed crumbs off her skirt. She has long blond hair in pigtails that went down to her waist, light blue eyes, and pale skin that showed she didn't get outside very much. She was wearing a black shirt with a hot pink heart in the center of it, a lavender skirt with small polka dots, black and white striped tights, white socks, and worn out black mary jane shoes.

As she looked around the parking lot, she noticed that there were a lot less cars than there had been earlier, when they arrived. Her mom had said she was only going to run in for a minute. The girl yawned and started wandering toward the wooded area near the edge of the parking lot. It had a tree that looked interesting. She didn't really know to how to climb a tree, but the tree was bent and looked like she might be able to sit on it and if she did she would still be able to see the car for when her mom came back.

"Hello." A voice said. The girl had been sitting at the tree for a few minutes and had gotten drowsy, so the voice startled her. When she looked toward it, she seen a boy who looked older than her. "Do you know who I am?" The boy asked. The girl shook her head, suddenly feeling shy.

"I'm Peter Pan." The boy said and floated up into the air a little way. The girl's eyes went wide. The boy was flying.

"I'm Primmy." The girl replied. It was short for Primrose, but her mom always called her Primmy.

"I've been watching." Peter Pan said. "She's gone you know, your mom."

"She'll be back." Primmy said simply.

"She won't." Peter insisted. "I seen her leave a while ago in another car. Hours ago. I was hoping you'd come out of the car."

"Why?" Primmy asked.

"So, you could come to Neverland with me." Peter said. "We can leave soon. It is hard to find the way during the day because we navigate by the stars."

"How do we get there?" Primmy asked. She wasn't sure what Neverland was, but it sounded fun.

"By flying of course." Peter answered. Then her looked around before calling "Tink, dust her!"

Before Primmy had a chance to wonder what the boy meant a light came toward her and sparkly stuff was flung all over her. Primmy coughed a little, but she thought the whatever it was looked pretty. She loved anything sparkly. Suddenly she noticed she was floating. She was in a position like someone swimming on their back except that she was in the air. She moved her arms to try and get upright again.

"Wow!" Primmy exclaimed.

"Yep. So now you can fly to Neverland with me." Peter said.

"What is Neverland?" Primmy asked.

"It is easier just to see when we get there." Peter said. "But you'll like it. All the lost children do."

"I'm not lost." Primmy said.

"You are, you just don't realize it yet." Peter stated. "If we don't leave now they'll come and get you instead and it won't be as fun."

"Who will come?" Primmy asked.

"The police. Someone will call them eventually because you were abandoned." Peter said. Suddenly Primmy felt like crying. She wasn't sure she understood all of theis but it made her sad somehow.

"Let's go!" Peter said seeing that she was about to cry. He grabbed her hand and they were flying. She caught on to flying faster than some others, the younger children always seemed to be better at it.

Primmy spent most of the trip looking around her in wonder. There was so much she hadn't seen of the world yet. When they reached Neverland, it was even more amazing. Peter introduced her to the lost children. The boys lived in a tree with him, but there were a bunch of girls too who lived in an underground cave hidden by a field of flowers. It wasn't long before this was the only life Primmy knew and she loved it there.


End file.
